


Ginny is a Wonderful Wife

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Choking, Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Office Sex, PWP, Snogging, Squirting, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism, face fucking, forgiving wife, makeout, office fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ginny gets off knowing that (and watching) Harry cheat on her.





	Ginny is a Wonderful Wife

Ginny was a wonderful wife. She cooked amazing meals, took care of the children, kept a clean home, and made sure to keep her husband happy.

Sure, she and her husband fought at times but it always ended in makeup sex. She always forgave him. Especially when he cheats on her. 

It all started one night when Harry realized how monotonous it was, fucking his wife. It was the same old thing. Yelling, kissing, fondling, fucking. Yelling, kissing, fondling, fucking. Repeat. 

Granted he wasn’t going to say no if his wife wanted to fuck, a boring fuck was still a fuck nonetheless. 

But one day, a new, very attractive, witch started at the ministry. He took her to lunch, walked her home, made out on her sofa, and fucked her from behind on her bed. Covering her with his cum. It was a thrill. She was young, had no kids, had a tight cunt. Perky breasts. And a mouth that look so good around his cock.

And, as a bonus, she’d fulfill Harry’s darkest fantasies. 

They had ended that night with a relaxing cock massage. Again, Harry had covered her in his cum. 

However, Ginny found out right away, since she also worked at the Ministry with Harry. She wasn’t blind, she saw how he looked at her. Saw him take her to lunch. She saw him walk her home. And when he came home late, she could smell the lady’s perfume on him, which made the smell of sex stand out even more. 

Ginny was a wonderful wife. She forgave him.   
Harry promised he’d never do it again. And she doesn’t believe him. Ginny still offers her body to him. Which Harry gladly takes. 

Harry doesn’t stop seeing the new employee, he sneaks off with her for a quick fondle in an empty office. 

Ginny knew, she watched through the small window in the door. 

Harry was so passionate to the younger lady. Ginny saw him plant hot kisses on her neck and shoulders. His hands roaming her curves. And she saw how hard he was for her.   
The young witch looked like she was in heaven. Eyes were closed, her lips red from biting them. Her legs glistening with her arousal. 

Ginny loved it. She could feel herself burn. Her thighs rubbed together to get some friction. Granted she couldn’t stay long that time. There will be more times in the future. 

Again, Harry came home late smelling of sex and the lady’s perfume.   
Ginny inhaled it, she could get off on it. But she’d rather get off on her Husband’s well used cock. 

—

One night Ginny borrowed her Husband’s invisibility cloak, following him on his outing. 

He had told her he was going out with the guys tonight, but since she was friends with said guys and their partners, she knew he wasn’t going to meet them. He was on his way to his tasty side witch. 

She quickly and quietly followed him inside and made her self comfortable. A full frontal view of her husband and his current toy. 

Harry and his sex friend were getting all cozy on the sofa, sharing kisses and naughty words. Telling each other how much they missed them. How she missed the feeling of his strong hands over her body. How he missed her kissable lips on his “lonely” cock. How her cunt would feel so empty without his big meaty cock shoved up inside her. 

Ginny took it in, every word. Her hand drifted between her legs. Waiting for the real show to begin. 

Harry kisses his way down her neck, slowly undressing her. He kisses her shoulder, to her exposed tits. 

“How do you wanna do it today?” 

“You tell me, Mr. Potter.” 

“Hmm, l’ll think about it while I fuck your mouth.”   
They repositioned so the witch was on the floor and Harry’s now exposed erection was in her face.   
“Open wide baby doll.” 

She licked her lips and opened her mouth, Harry slide his cock inside. He gripped the sides of her face, pulling her hair back and out of the way. 

“Relax your throat and don’t move.” 

That was all the warning the witch got before Harry started to fuck her face at full speed. His heavy balls slapped her chin, his cock shone with her saliva. She stared up at him with big eyes. 

Harry made eye contact with her, smirking, “you look so fucking beautiful on your knees and my cock down your throat.” 

She hummed. 

“Damn girl!” He continued to fuck her face. 

The living room was filled with wet naughty sounds, her humming, and Harry’s grunts. 

He suddenly pulled out and jacked himself off. Painting her face with hot strands of come. 

Her mouth stayed open and she tried to lick up as much as she could. She gently licked his softening cock, gently sucking off any come that was left. 

“On your Hands and knees on the sofa.” 

He smacked her cute arse as she moved onto the sofa. He admired her bubbly arse, her lean legs, and her shiny pussy lips. 

He gently groped her arse. Humming in approval. His hand slowly moved to between her legs. To where her amazing dripping wet cunt was. He slid two fingers in.

“Wow, you’re so wet all ready, did me fucking your face turn you on so much?”

She nodded, “anything you to me do turns me on.”

“What if I fucked your cunt with my first until you’re gapping?” Harry slid a third finger inside her, fingering her at a decent pace. 

She moaned, “Oh Merlin, yes, please! Shove your whole fist inside my wet cunt!” 

Harry nodded in approval, sliding a forth finger in, then his thumb, soon his entire hand was up her wet pussy. He slowly pulled his hand almost all the way out, and he slowly pushed his entire fist back inside. He continued with these moves, listening to his wild young side witch moan. 

Harry moves his other hand over her arse, “I think I’ll fist your fuckable arse as well tonight, love.” 

Before she could reply, he muttered a lubrication spell and slide a finger inside her arsehole. She gasped, but pushed back into his hands, silently asking for more. 

He quickly worked his way up to his fist, “you take my whole hand so well! Are you sure you’re not well versed in anal sex?” Harry teased, pushing one fist in and pulling out the other and vise versa. He enjoyed the look on her face and the sight of her two holes being filled with his hands. 

He quickly gained speed, she started to scream, it was too much for her! And Harry could tell, he pulled out both of his fists once he felt her about to climax. His side witch squirted onto the floor, she was gushing. 

Ginny also had climaxed with three fingers in her pussy and a tit in her hand. She was breathing deeply. Harry never fisted her before. And seeing him treat this young witch to such a hands-y climax, it was too much for her. Ginny loved every moment. She wanted more. She wanted to witness her husband fucking the girl who stole her husband from her. 

Harry pulled the young witch into a warm embrace on the couch. They quietly cuddled, and shared kisses. His growing erection, rubbing the inside her her thighs. 

“Gotta go home soon.” He said, “wife is expecting me.” 

“How are things with you and her?” The girl asked, laying more kisses on his face and neck. 

“Good,” he returned her kisses. His hands starting to roam over her body, finding their way to her perky tits. He didn’t like it when she started to ask questions. 

She moaned, “Love it when you play with my tits.” 

The more he played with them, the wetter she got and soon his cock was shiny with her juices. 

“Ride me before I have to leave.” He sat up, pulling her onto his lap, “I’ll leave you with a parting gift.” 

She quickly slid his huge cock into her wet cunt. His hands grasping her breasts, squeezing them. 

She started bouncing on his cock, grinding when she was fully filled with his cock. 

“You feel so good inside me,” she moaned, kissing him, her tongue tracing the outside of his mouth. Asking for permission to go inside. 

He opened his mouth and let her tongue dance with his. 

His hands moved to her hips, holding them while he thrusted up into her. 

Ginny bit her lip, her hand back between her legs. This is what she was waiting for. She couldn’t look away. Her husband’s massive cock filling the overly-friendly cunt. The snogging was an added bonus. 

Ginny wouldn’t wait to taste the witch on her husbands tongue. 

Harry suddenly flipped them over so she was on bottom and he started to jack hammer his way in her. 

“OH YES! FUCK ME SIR FUCK ME!” She screamed. Her eyes rolling back into her head. 

“You ready for your parting gift, doll?” His hands went to her throat, squeezing the sides. She didn’t reply, her mouth letting out silent screams, climaxing on his cock. 

A few more pumps later he was emptying his balls deep inside her. 

—

Back home, Ginny had quietly and quickly went to their bedroom and jumped in the shower. To her not-so-surprise, Harry joined her in the shower, hard and ready to go.


End file.
